The IPod Challenge
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: 10 KxI songfic/drabbles. Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or Tokyo Mew Mew.


**_((A/N: Hey the dead author returns! :P First, does anyone have any Mortal Instruments related penname suggestion. ^-^" Anyway, I'm here with this story thingy that looks like fun. =P It's called 'The Ipod Challenge'! I got inpsiration when KengoGirl did it. xD I'm doing it with Tokyo Mew Mew, though. Haha. :P Hmm... I should really work on my stories. x3 Well, enjoy. The pairing will be IxK. And I have to use my old Ipod, since my new one is broken, and my old Ipod hasn't been update for months. D: Oh, and sorry for any OOC-ness. Depending on the songs, I might have to make characters OOC. x3 They are all AU. Sorry if they suck!!))_**

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom/shipping.  
2) Put your IPod on shuffle.  
3) Write a short drabble for ten songs over the course of each song.**

**1. I Think We're Aone Now - Tiffany**

"You two behave while we're out," Mrs. Momomiya said to her daughter, Ichigo, and Ichigo's boyfriend, Kishu.

"I am not leaving my baby alone with a boy!" Mr. Momomiya yelled.

Ichigo, Kishu, and Mrs. Momomiya sweat dropped.

"Dear, they'll be fine," Mrs. Momomiya kissed her husbands cheek, and pulled him out of the house. She peeked her head back in. "We'll be back in a few hours," she shut the door behind her.

"I think we're alone now..." Ichigo said and looked at Kish.

Kishu put his arms around Ichigo's waist, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Ichigo pulled away after a few seconds, and ran to her bedroom with Kish to have some fun.

**_(o.o)_**

**2. Why Don't You Kiss Her - Jesse McCartney (Kish's POV) (Damn, this'll be pretty OOC. xD)**

I sat on my front steps, staring across the street at my best friend, Ichigo, and her date, kissing.

Why couldn't I just kiss her. I've had a lot of chance to. Usually I could kiss girls on the first date. No problem... With Ichigo, though... It was entirely different. We've been best friends since we we're in diapers, practically.

I heard a car pull away, and snapped back to reality. Ichigo saw me. _Shit..._ I smiled and waved, and she started walking over.

"Hey Kish," She smiled.

"Hey..." I said, looking down. "Where'd you new boyfriend go? It's only 7:00."

"Boyfriend?" Ichigo sat next to me. "Oh! You mean Seiya! He isn't my boyfriend. We've just been on... five dates... I like someone else anyway."

I looked her, and she smiled, and winked.

I stared at her lips, and finally, after all these years... I kissed Ichigo!

**3. Misery Business - Paramore**

Ichigo was talking to Kishu. She had thought he was all hers, until...

Mint came over and started flirting with him... Right in front of Ichigo!

Soon, Kish and Mint began to date.

Eight months later...

Mint had broken-up with Kishu, and Ichigo began talking to Kishu again.

A few days later Ichigo told him he was the only one for her. Kishu waited two weeks until finally asking Ichigo out.

When Mint heard the news, she wanted to strangle Ichigo.

The next day, Mint and Ichigo were called into the school concelors office.

"Now,"the concilor said. "If you two would forgive each other and get on with your lives..."

"Fine," Ichigo said. "We'll appoogize outside."

The concilor nodded. Ichigo and Mint stood up, and left.

Mint glared at Ichigo. "I-I forgive you fine," she gagged on air as she talked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. _Hell no, whore!_ "Sorry, hunny, but I've passed it up," Ichigo spotted Kishu. "Now, watch this." Ichigo walked over to Kish and pulled him into a long passionate kiss, right in front of Mint.

Mint glared. "You bitch..."

Ichigo smirked, and walked away, holding Kishu's hand.

Ichigo and Kishu stood together through high school and college and watched each other's wildest dreams come true.

**4. Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood**

Kishu was at a club, slow dancing with Mint, who had bleached her hair blond.

When the song ended, he pulled her over to the bar, "Can you shoot whiskey?"

Mint shook her head no. "I'll have a Pina Colada,"

Kishu ordered their drinks.

***

Kishu stood behind Mint helping her hold a pool stick, and teaching her how to shoot a combo.

Little did Kishu know... His girlfriend, Ichigo, was at the same club, and saw him with Mint.

Ichigo glared at Kishu, and walked out of the club, and to the parking lot. _Good thing I have a set of his car keys..._ She smirked.

Ichigo walked through the parking lot until she found the car she was looking for... Her soon-to-be ex's car.

***

"I'm drunk," Mint told Kishu,. smirled.

Kishu smirked, sure that he was going to get lucky.

**

Ichigo dug her key into the side of Kish's pretty, little souped-up four-wheel drive. She opened the door, using her set of keys, and starting carving her name into the leather to smash in his headlights.

She got out, and went to the truck. She smirked when she saw what was inside. _Perfect._ She took Kishu's baseball bat, and started smashing his headlights. She picked up a piece of glass from the headlights, and slashed a hole in all four tires.

She backed away, and smirked. "Maybe next time that asshole will think before he cheats.

Ichigo threw her set of car keys on the ground, and started walking away, holding Kishu's bat over her shoulder.

**5. I Miss You - Miley Cyrus.**

Ichigo stood infront of a grave, crying. She held a white flower. Her legs soon gave way and she fell to her knees.

***

_"Hey Angel," Kishu smirked, putting his arm around Ichigo._

_Ichigo rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Why do you keep calling me that?"_

_"Because," Kishu started. "You sent straight down from heaven."_

_Kishu held Ichigo close in his strong arms._

***

Ichigo started sobbing even more as she remembered her boyfriend. _Why'd he have to die? Why?! Why couldn't it have been me instead!_

_***_

_"Hello my little dreamer," Kishu sat next to Ichigo and kissed her cheek._

_"What happened to angel?" Ichigo smirked._

_"You looked so cute just now while you were daydreaming." he smiled._

***

Ichigo was now a famous singer. "I really wish you could see everything that's happening for me, Kishu..." she wiped some tears from her face.

Nearby, her bodyguards, Ryou and Keiichiro, were watching.

"Should we go comfort her," Ryou, the newer bodyguard, asked.

"No, she does this at least once a month." Keiichiro replied. "Let her have some alone time with Kishu."

Ichigo kept thinking back on the past, when Kishu was still with her. _I guess it's true... Time flies by too fast._ More tears blurred her vision. "I miss you, Kishu... I know it sounds crazy... But it's like your still here somehow... My heart jsut won't let you go..." She wiped her eyes, and more tears just kept coming, but she held them back.

Ichigo remembered the last time she saw Kishu. The last time she heard his loving voice. The last time she felt his soft lips on her.

***

_"Do you really have to go?" Ichigo frowned._

_Kishu nodded. "I'll be back on Sunday," He kissed her, then pulled away, "I'll call you when I get there," He hugged her one last time, then pulled away, and got into his father's car._

_Ichigo waited, and waited... But she never got Kishu's call._

_***_

_Ichigo lay on her bed, hugging her pillow. _Why hasn't he called yet...

_"Ichigo..." Her mother peeked her head into the door, frowning._

_"Yeah?" Ichigo bit her lip. Her never usually frowned unless something bad happened._

_"I-I'm so sorry..." Her mother sat next the her, and hugged her. "While Kishu was going to visit his family... They got into a car accident... Sweetie-"_

_"No!" Ichigo cut her mother off, fearing the next words her mom was going to say._

_"I'm so sorry hunny," Her mother said. "He's in a better place now, though."_

_Ichigo started to cry. "No... No! He can't be dead! He can't be!"_

_Her mother hugged her._

_***_

_Ichigo was at Kishu's wake and the funeral._

_When she saw Kishu, lying dead in the casket, she broke down cryng._

_She placed a picture of her and Kishu into the casket, on Kishu's stomach._

_***_

Ichigo let out the tears she had been holding back, and put her face into her hands. _He's in a better place..._ She repeated her mother's words in her head.

"I know your where you need to be... But why can't it be with me..." Ichigo sobbed. Ichigo looked up at the sky, and imagined Kishu's face in the clouds. "I miss you..."

**6. Heartbeat - Stereo Skyline**

"Hey beautiful," Kishu winked, and Ichigo turned red. He sat in the sand next to her, and looked at the ocean.

"Hi Kishu," She smiled, drawing a picture in the sand.

"What are you drawing?" Kish asked.

Ichigo smiled. "You,"

Kishu's heart dropped again, and again from every grain of sand in Ichigo's picture.

His heart always seemed to beat faster whenever he was with Ichigo.

**7. Love Song - Sara Barielles**

"What are you doing?" Kishu peeked over Ichigo's shoulder at the paper in front of her.

"Writing a song. I don't know what to write about, though..." Ichigo replied.

"How about you write a me a love song." Kishu winked.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Give me a good reason to write you a love song," She turned around to look at Kishu.

"Because I asked for it?" Kish smiled innocently.

"No," Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Cause I need one? Cause it's make or breaking this..." replied Kishu.

Ichigo shook her head no, and crossed her arms. "If all you have is leaving, I need a better reason to write you a love song."

Kishu frowned, and tried to think of another reason.

"I won't write you a love song. Cause you ask for it. Cause you need on. You see, I'm not I'm not gonna write you a love song. Cause you tell me it's make of breakin this." Ichigo sang.

"There **has **to be a reason to write me a love song..."

Ichigo crossed her arms. "I'll walk the seven seas when I believe there's a reason to write you a love song," Ichigo grabbed her jacket, and walked away.

**8. Leavin' - Jesse McCartney**

Kishu stood in a tree, watching Ichigo in her bedroom. He had been watching her all day.

He jumped down from the tree, and rang her doorbell.

A few seconds later, Ichigo answered. "Kishu?"

"Hey Ichigo," Kishu smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanna hang out Friday night."

"You** do** know I'm dating Masaya, right?"

Kish nodded. "Well, not a date. I meant hang out as friends." _I'm way better than Masaya, though. I can do it better than he can. I'd never make her cry._

"Okay, sure," Ichigo smiled.

_***_

Kishu was walking Ichigo back from their 'not-a-date'. When they got outside Ichigo's house, he kissed her, and she surprisingly kissed back.

After a minute, she pulled back. "I-I'm sorry... I can't do this... I like you, but I'm dating Masaya-"

"Why don't you tell him that your leaving. You found someone who does it better than he can, and will never make you cry," Kishu put his arms around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo bit her lip. "I-"

Kish could tell Ichigo was starting to get stressed. "Don't stress. Ichigo, you deserve nothing but the best. Go tell Masaya that you found a new guy. The one who's so so fly, the one to keep you high."

Ichigo looked into Kishu's eyes, then pulled her cell phone out. She hit some buttons, and put the phone to her ear. "Masaya, we need to talk."

**9. Jesse's Girl - Rick Springfield**

"Hey, dude," Kishu's good friend, Jesse snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Kishu looked at Jesse.

"I said, 'This is my girlfriend, Ichigo,'" Jesse said.

"Hi," Ichigo smiled.

"Hey," Kishu smiled back. _Wait a minute... That's Ichigo. We used to be neighbors, and best friend until she moved... I was like in love with her..._

***

Kishu, Ichigo, and Jesse were at the arcade.

Kishu was watching Ichigo playing the claw machine.

"This game is fixed. No one can win." he said.

Ichigo laughed. "I know, I already spent five bucks."

"Let me try,"

Ichigo nodded, and Kishu tried the claw machine.

***

Kishu was staring at Ichigo and Jesse, who were hugging, staring into each others eyes.

Jesse walked over to Kish.

"Hey, Kish, we're going to the beach," Jesse said. "You coming?"

Kishu shook his head. "Huh? No, you two go ahead."

"Okay," Jesse replied.

"Come on babe," Ichigo said by the door. "Let's go,"

"Okay, hun," Jesse replied, then looked at Kishu. "Later dude,"

***

Kishu ended up meeting up with them at the beach.

"Hey Kishu," Ichigo smiled.

"Hey," he replied. "Where's Jesse,"

"He want to get some drinks," she sat up. "Wanna sit?"

"Sure," Kish sat on the front of Ichigo's lounge chair. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he couldn't.

"Nice bathingsuit,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Hey Kish," Jesse said when he came back.

Ichigo looked at Jesse at smiled.

"Hey," Kish replied, then looked away, frowning. _I'll never be with Ichigo. Where can I find a women like her..._

***

Kishu looked in his bathroom mirror. "What doesn't she see in me..." he asked himself, frowning. "I'm funny, I'm cool with the lines. Isn't that how love is supposed to be? I want Jesse's Girl... I will find a woman like Ichigo someday."

**10. Potential Break-Up Song - Aly and A.J.**

Ichigo threw her phone on her bed. She had been waiting for her boyfriend, Kishu, to call back, but he never did. She'd usually just let it slide... But it was her **birthday**.

She walked to her closet to get ready for her surprise party, that Pudding had accidentally told her about. _Does Kish have another girlfriend or something? _What kind of boyfriend would forget about his girlfriend's birthday?

***

Ichigo spotted Kishu's brother, Taruto. "Hey, Midget," she called and walked over to him.

"What, Old-Hag?" he turned around.

A vein-popped on her forehead. "Tell your brother I want my stuff back. He can send it in a box, just tell him to drop it off." She walked away. _I'm better off without him... "Or are you just saying that?" _asked a voice in the back of her head that sounded an awful lot like Kishu. She looked around, but didn't see Kishu.

She closed her eyes, and continued walking.

"Ichigo onee-chan! Watch out, na no da!" Pudding shouted.

It was too late Ichigo walked into a tree.

***

"Ichigo!" Kishu snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Ichigo shook her head.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo nodded, and looked down at the CD case in her hands. _Insomniatic._

"You never answered my question. What do you want for your birthday?" he asked.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Your birthday... Tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled and hugged him. "I don't want anything. Just... Promise you won't forget my birthday."

"Sure thing," Kishu hugged back.

**_((A/N: WOO! Ten song drabbles. :P Sorry, I rushed some of them. x3 Some were a lot longer than expected. I was originally gonna do short, little drabbles. Oh, and Mint fans... Sorry that I made her a whore/tramp/whatever. xD They were kinda hard! D: But fun! :P Before you hit back or close this page..._**

**_Review! :P))_**


End file.
